


Apple Juice in the Hall

by franceshalladay



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franceshalladay/pseuds/franceshalladay
Summary: Jason tightened his grip on his apple juice cup as the words on the other side of the door got uglier and louder.





	Apple Juice in the Hall

Jason stepped out of his bedroom, leaving his Gameboy on his bed. He made his way down the hallway toward the stairs when a pair of distinct voices stopped him. 

"You're a prick," he recognized his father's harsh voice. 

"God, you're impossible!" Whizzer snapped in reply.

Jason flinched. That loud, angry voice was nothing like the friendly attitude he knew his stepfather for. He brushed it off and continued down the stairs to the kitchen. It was his fathers' business; it had nothing to do with him.

After pouring himself a cup of apple juice, Jason left the kitchen and headed up the stairs back to his bedroom. While walking down the hallway, cup in his hand, he couldn't help but pause in his tracks at the frightening sound of what he presumed was his dear father and stepfather arguing.

"You're so immature!" yelled Marvin. 

"No!" Whizzer protested, "I just know how to have fun."

"Couldn't you possibly have fun without screwing around with other men?" asked Marvin. 

Jason tightened his grip on his apple juice cup as the words on the other side of the door got uglier and louder.

"That's just the way I am," Whizzer said, "you can't expect me to change that, it's unfair."

It was Marvin's turn to yell again. "If you really loved me, you'd - "

A scoff from Whizzer interrupted Marvin. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Marvin, to which he received no vebral response. "Don't you love me?" 

"Sure I do," said Whizzer, "although sometimes you make me forget how I'm able to."

Silence filled the house as the yelling came to and end. Marvin and Whizzer's bedroom door abruptly opened, causing Jason's heart to drop. For a split second before dashing away, Jason caught a glimpse of his father's dismayed face. He slammed his bedroom door, an empty cup and apple juice spill left behind at his father's feet.


End file.
